Yu-Gi-Oh! Interloper
by The new god
Summary: A man from our world found himself in Yu-gi-oh universe.
1. Thoughts (Not a chapter)

Another random idea that popped into my mind recently while I was catching up on yu-gi-oh's.

What if someone from our world gets sent to the yu-gi-oh universe? The specific timeline is still undecided but if all goes well then it should be ether. Vrains or Arc-v if not then it should be GX.

So basically someone from our world gets sent to the yu-gi-oh universe with card collection. Naturally all his cards from our dimension gets turns into real cards.

Also if you didn't get the hint he has God cards like Slifer, Ra, Crimson Dragon, Exodia, even Holactie and other rare crap.

Naturally he won't be running around and flashing his ultra rare cards to every random person. My main character won't be that dumb! No, he'll be using a more "normal" decks for his daily use.

Tell me what you guys think?


	2. Chapter 1

Warning beforehand as people who is familiar with my works my English is kinda bad so do not expect perfect English!

Alright after careful consideration I decided that the story will take place in arc-v for now.

In the future he might move to Vrains but it's arc-v now. Also he'll have link cards which he won't use until much much later.

Personally I'm not a big fan of all these summons methods as I'm more I favor of tribute summons.

Have tons of token cards then you it's possible to even summon god cards in the first round. Well... it's also to summon Holactie in the first round and get an auto win. For those that didn't know what Holactie she is pretty much the combined version of ALL 3 Egyptian god cards and the condition to summon her is to tribute 3 Egyptian god cards On the field.

Needless to say it's very much possible to summon all three of them in the first round. Do note that our main character will only use that on very very rare occasions. Gotta save the artillery for the big guys of course duh!

Of course this kind of deck is banned on Earth (key word earth) so that's not our main character's main deck.

Our character main deck is filled with token cards to provide plenty of sacrifices for the high level monster he wants to summon.

Of course he won't be using this deck until the start or mid poin of the series as he has plenty of high level monsters monsters which he wouldn't want to be exposed.

He'll be using his beta deck which he randomly thought of while messing around. It's an... Extreme type of deck that uses an extreme play style. He won't be using those cheaty types of deck that you can win in your first turn... Well... Won't use it on random nobodies at least.

As for what type of deck it is? You can only guess for now.

One more note about his cards is that he has link cards.

story start--

"Wha... What The hell is going on here?!" William asked out loud as he seems to have found himself in a peculiar situation.

That situation being he suddenly found himself in an unfamiliar place of what looks to be an empty corner with what looks like Japanese signboards all over the place.

Naturally he can't read Japanese as duh, he's not Japanese nor did he learn Japanese.

William doesn't recall of any place around his home that vaguely resembles this place.

Well... Granted that he's not much of an outdoor going person and rarely leaves his home but still, such drastic changes won't just happen a few weeks without leaving his home.

Setting that aside for now William just realized that his body seems have regressed back into a child. Yeah, quite surprising isn't it?

William looks at his arms in amazement and tries to pinch it to see if its real.

Pinch

"Owwwww"

'yup, its real' William thought as he looks at the red spot on his arm. Nationally as a man he also checked his brother to see if it has regressed also.

He pulls up his boxer (now more like shorts as he has regressed but his boxer remained the same making it seem he like a short due to his small body.) to see.

sighs

'yep, it has also reverted' William sighs as his pubs are gone and his penis has reverted back to a child's. It now looks like one of those cocktail sausages with a little bit of extra wrapping at the end.

Although it'll probably grow but as a man he's naturally concerned about his dick size.

Besides that William has no qualms with it as that means he gets to live longer. Thinking about it he could probably be the key to eternal youth!

William is quite excited at such a prospect as he'll be famous, help advance science and all that crap, all that is great and all but most importantly is all the money he'll receive!

He'll be filthy rich and he won't worry not having enough money to buy all the games wants, granted that most of the recent games are kinda lackluster but even so they're still great games being released like God of War, Red Dead Redemption 2 and Valkyrie Chronicles.

Fortunately, he didn't rush and bought Battlefield 5 or Fallout 76.

Seriously there's a trend going on about game companies releasing lousy games. I think that this trend started right around the time Colonial Space Marines... No, it started right at the end of Mass Effect 3 then it progresses to Rome 2 total war, No Man's Sky, Mass Effect Andromeda, Down of War 3, Starwars and so on and so forth all the way to the recent Fallout 76.

It's baffling that somehow people have regressed and somehow forget how to run companies or how to make decent games.

Having mods does change the experience quite a bit as in the case of the Darth mod in Empires total war or Devide et impera in Rome 2. Random people on the internet doing it for free can even do a better job than whole teams of people costing millions of dollars. Meanwhile, the director or community manager goes on social media and starts calling potential customers sexist and "uneducated" before the game is released.

Kinda frustrating if you think about it, fortunately the Japanese market seems to be immune to all these shenanigans. Female characters still have bikini armor and boob plates (still have kirin armor) there and they still make decent games. Dark Souls, Bloodborne or Monster Hunter all made by Japanese companies.

Sighs

Something must have gone wrong , 2012... Hmm looks like the Mayans were up to something after all.

Anyway so he's has a child's body in his underwear and T-short. Due to shi shrinkage his underpants can pass as a short while his T-shirt looked like some sort of robes.

That of course could be easily remedied by simply tying the excess to his hips and tucking it in his pants, so problem solved!

Now he more or less looks normal.

The next thing he notices is that his box full of Yu-Gi-Oh cards collection is setting next to him. It seems that it also got dragged in with him to this place.

Speaking of cards... Now that he thinks about it the last thing he remembers before he found himself here was looking at his impressive card collection and admiring them in his house.

Although he is quite suspicious about their origin as he acquired them through the internet for quite a low price. Even so you just have to God cards are still god cards.

Although upon closer inspection of his cards, William notices a few minor changes in them... But that would be just ridiculous! William scoffed at the notion that his cards would suddenly changed, although he can't quite pinpoint what actually changed.

'Huh? I must have remembered wrong?' William wondered as he remembers reading something about it on the net.

It's called the Mandela effect.

Did you know that the Monopoly guy actually doesn't have a monocle? Or did you know that one of C3P0's leg is actually silver? Did Darth Vader say "Luck I'm your father?"? Does the US have 52 states?

Fascinating isn't it? How a bunch of all across the world have the same perceived notion that differs from reality.

Now if it were an individual than it could be just scoffed off as the person remembered wrongly but what if more then one person remembers the same thing?

It's kinda surreal when you notice these things.

(in all actual fact the cards have actually changed into a real one when they transported into the Yu-Gi-Oh universe.)

William frowns a bit before putting them back into his wooden lock box.

William hugged his lockbox to his chest as he starts wondering around and explores the area hopeful to find out where he is.

As he wonders around William notices that he also doesn't have shoes on which makes walking somewhat uncomfortable.

As he wonders around some more William began to discover quite a few peculiarities about this place he found himself transported too and people speaking Japanese is the least important part.

The colorful and weird hairstyles of this place are quite intriguing and ridiculous at the same time. It looked like the crazy hairstyle you see only in anime blue hair, purple hair, pink hair, green hair you name it, there's also swirls, spikes and for a large amount of them he has just no words to describe them.

'How do they make them stand like that?' William wondered seeing a guy with a ridiculous hair and the closest he can get to describing it is Seymour's Hair in Final Fantasy X.

As he's wondering a policeman drives by and stops nearby, a police officer comes out of the car and starts asking him questions.

A barefoot kid running around the city seemingly lost, it's natural that the police would take notice and ask questions, especially in this universe.

Naturally, William doesn't understand what they're talking about and just hugs his box tighter without saying anything.

The police officer tried to talk to him some more before he decided to take William into the station.

So the next thing he knows, William suddenly found himself in the police station eating a bowl of fried pork cutlet with eggs or katsudon as they calls it.

Suffice to say after eating the meal William only gave them his name and said nothing more as he hugs his box tightly.

Obviously by now, he realized that he's not in his own world anymore and he thought that it'll be in his best interest to keep his mount shut until he figures something out.

William doesn't think that his fate would be particularly good if they discovered that he's an interdimensional traveler who can be rejuvenated to his younger self, so unless he wants to end up on a dissection table he better keep his mount shut and let things run its course.

The police officer then does a search for any missing person report based on his description which took some time but eventually came up empty.

This troubled the policemen at the station as they troubled what to do with him. Well, they obviously can't keep him in the station indefinitely, so they eventually settled on just sending him to the orphanage.

After a while after getting processed and his file made William even got sent to an orphanage which he spent the next months until an elderly rich couple adopted him.

—-story end—

Stay tuned for next time in Yu-Gi-Oh! I


	3. Chapter 2

Months passed since he got transported to this world and William made a startling discovery. He discovered that the place he has been transported to is the Yu Gi Oh universe!

No wonder people have these colorful and crazy hairstyles. Well... its pretty much a dead give away when he saw people with duel disks and holographic monsters appearing.

He got adopted by an elderly couple and is now living in his new home, it seems that they're infantile and so they decided to adopt a child instead. They're nice and treats him pretty well.

Another surprising discovery is that it seems that the cards that came along with him are real now, unbelievable isn't it? He tried using them in a duel with a bunch of kids in the neighborhood and his cards worked.

Naturally, he didn't use the God cards or anything rare as they'll be ringing alarm bells as soon as he summons them.

Even so suffice to say that a grown man against a bunch of kids, he trashed them using a troll deck. Yes, He suddenly had the bright idea of using a troll deck to play with them.

Back in earth nobody would play with you if they know you're using a troll deck, but on this world, HOWEVER this world simply doesn't have the concept of troll decks!

William smiles as he approaches a bunch of kids in the park Saying "hey! want to duel with me?"

A few moments later

Those kids are crying running back home to their mommy.

Ahhhh the looks on their faces when their entire hand keeps getting banished... Simply priceless.

Don't know why... but there's just something about toying with people, making kids frustrated getting them mad before making them feel despair and finally as a cherry on top making them cry and running back to their mommy.

There's something about that that is O so very entertaining.

Suffice to it seems that his cards are a little potent and he might have gone a little too far with the role-playing, as the next day those kids he beat along with their parents came outside to his house to complain about his abhorrent "behavior".

'kinda overreacting a bit don't you think?' William thought.

Well... He might have gone a bit far with the evil maniacal laughter while mocking these nine-year-olds kids, despite the fact that he only sad weak, pathetic and trash.

Then again considering this is a kid's friendly show, it's not that all too unreasonable... BUT as someone from earth, it might come across as overblown.

'thinking about a bit more clearly... Nevermind' William thought as he suddenly remembers all the drama back on earth over the most minute little things especially these times.

Faced with these mob of people William eventually got forced into apologizing to those kids.

After that William made a note to himself to not try and stomp them too hard and he would try to avoid using troll decks.

Saying that... William decided to use an entire deck filled with nothing but Spell and Trap cards, going "I'm so powerful that I won't even need monsters to beats you wimps" William said that filled with ego, self-aggrandizing and a hint of narcissism.

Only Traps and Spells? Yes, this way they can't even complain even if they lose. Of course, this is not just empty boasting as there's naturally a play style that uses only Spells and Trap cards.

Especially since this world plays with 4000 Life Points instead of the standard 8000 LP back on earth.

A Wave-Motion-Cannon deals 1000 direct damage per turn so means unless the opponent does something about it then the duel would be over in 4 turns.

Besides that there are also one-time direct damage cards like Ookazi that deals 800 points of damage, unfortunately there is a rule that you can only have 3 of the same cards for obvious reasons. If there weren't such a rule then he could have just stuffed his whole deck full of Ookazi and win on the first turn as 5 Ookazi deals exactly 4000 damage the same as the starting Life Points.

Naturally there are ways of circumventing that like having a card with similar abilities like Final Flame that deals 600 points of damage or Goblin Theif that steals 500 LP from the opponent and adds them into your own.

So with the problem of how to deal damage on the opponent solved the next problem is how to prevent the enemy from attacking you?

That can be easily solved by having the card Swords of Revealing Light in your deck, there's also a way to extend its effects by using the card Trunade.

Trunade is card that sends all Spells and Trap cards on the field back into their owners hand so you can use this card on the last turn of the Swords of Revealing Light and reset on the field.

Imagine the looks on their faces on the last turn of the Swords of Revealing Light thinking that they still have still have a chance before his Wave-Motion-Cannon wipes out their last 1000 LP before William does this and them going like "NANI!" that Yu-Gi-Oh is oh so famous for made William starts laughing maniacally.

Mwah Ha Ha Ha ha

After that William only needs a few spells and trap jammers to prevent the opponent from doing anything sneaky that might circumvent his plan. He added a Raigeki for insurance.

Oh and he naturally added pot of greed in his deck as unlike on earth this world doesn't have a banned list. Almost any card can be played as long as you have said card.

When thinking about what deck he should use to play with the kids William had thought multiple times of using the Psy-frame deck to troll those kids but he eventually gave up on that poorly thought out idea .

In this world there are cameras everywhere and flashing out cards and flashing out an entire deck that is completely unheard of is not the best idea ever.

The cards he'll be using while rare but it isn't completely unheard of. Showing his link cards would most likely result in Leo corp knocking on his doors and will have spy cameras focus on him 24/7.

Kinda scary isn't it to have each and every moment of your life being peeped on, although he it probably isn't as hacking his computer and sifting through his porn folders. Even so the mere notion of is send chills down his spine.

Speaking of Leo corp William thinks that he's in Arc-V.

There's also seems to be a new tread of action dueling going around which would suggest that he is years before the beginning of the anime starts.

What is he going about the main series?

Emmm... Probably nothing. William is to lazy to think about something that's years away. He'll think about when the time comes for now he'll just enjoy his new childhood.

\--story end--

How much of a big of a role do you think he'll play in the main story?


End file.
